Specail
by LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore
Summary: All because of Teef and chocobo head had held hands and they couldn't. "Does that mean we're specail?" "Yes, Yuffie..". Yuffentine, oneshot.


**Enjoy. READ ON~**

* * *

It was no fair that Teef and Chocobo head always got to hold hands in public and I never got to with Vinnie, sure I knew he wasn't the type of person to hold hands, even if we were together. It's like SUPER UBBER unfair though.

We are sitting in an ice-cream parlor having a good scoop of that icy goodness, my brilliant idea of course might I add, and I was starring at Teef's and Chocobo's entwined hands.. Jealous. Okay, yes me, Yuffie Kisaragi jealous, it is possible yeah know? Vinnie was sitting next to me enjoying his iced coffee, telling me before that he really disliked ice cream because of the sugar. Well sugar is almost like caffeine, right?

I glanced over at him, my super awesome, goth vamped, boyfriend. He was reading the local newspaper with one hand and holding his coffee in the other, taking small sips at a time, like he was savoring it or something like that. He was nice enough to come along for a double date, though he still adored his same attire, red cloak and all. I like it, but it hides his sweet body.

"Vin-Vin's?" I ask scooting closer to him even though I was already leg to leg with him. He glanced down at me, putting down his coffee and slung an arm over my shoulder, rubbing his now cold clawed thumb over my arm.

He had gotten over the whole "I don't want to scratch you" thing a while back ago, I knew he was well in control of where his pointing claws go and how much pressure he uses on them, I knew he wouldn't draw any blood.

"Yes, Yuffie?" Vinnie asked averting his eyes back to the newspaper, his eyes scanning each article carefully and his thumb continued to draw circles around my shoulder.

I threw a glance at the lovey dovey couple in front of us and sure enough they were smooching their heads off, probably forgetting that they were in public and that two of their bestest friends were a mere two feet from them.

"Why are they so.. Open? Why aren't we?" I asked biting my lip, expecting him not to answer because I knew why we weren't so public about our affection. We are more affectionate by ourselves and no one can judge us about how different we are and that we don't belong together. Which may I say is a bunch of bull! We fit together perfectly and act like normal couples.. Besides the whole secret affection thingy.

Vinnie let a sigh escape his lips as he put down the newspaper and averted his attention back to me, his hand slipping down to my waist and pulled me to his lap.

"You know why, Yuffie" he sighed breathing into my ear making me shiver in pleasure, this being the closest thing to public affection we have done for months now.

"Screw everyone else, I'm not afraid" I stated crossing my arms and leaned against Vinnie's clawed one, "can't they just get over themselves and see how awesome we are? We kick butt!".

A small smile lightened up Vinnie's face and his face softened up a bit.

"I mean, I don't wanna be as… er.. Like Teef and Chocobo head are right now and to add to that no one judges them!" I complained pouting up at him, his wine orbs staring down into my own, "it's not fair, and you know it, right Vinnie?".

"No it is not" Vinnie admitted closing his eyes for a brief second before opening them again and looked out the window that was provided by our seats, "but it will just be us.. And I am sorry for that".

"Hey, Hey!" I snapped clapping my hands by his ear making him flinch at the sound and turn back to me so I could grasp his chin like he always does to me, "we got over the whole sin thing over a year ago, remember?". And we had, he stated that to me himself without me having to force it out of him, which man, it was like fireworks sprung up out of Cid's butt.. That would be weird though.

"Yes" Vinnie answered nodding his head once and pulled his chin away from my finger and took them into his gloved hand, kissing it gently making me giggled at his gentlemanly gesture. He smiled a bit in return and kissed it again before he let my fingers go.

I smiled happily and thought for a bit. Vinnie always blames himself for things that are bad, so how can I, the greatest ninja in the universe, turn the table on an ex-turk that happened to be my boyfriend.. Hm, he said it is just us that are judged for being together…

An evil smirk pulled at my lips, "Vinnie?".

"Yes?" he asked again.

"Does that mean we're special?".

And then the amazing happened, something he never did around any member of the AVALANCHE members besides me, 'cause I'm special like that, he _laughed,_ throwing his head back a full smile adoring his lips and howled in laughter, heck it even made Teef and Chocobo head stop smoochen' and gawk at him.

"Yes, Yuffie.." he managed to say as he calmed himself, his hand rising and went through my hair, "we're special".

I grinned happily and pointed at the still shocked couple in front of us, "AH! We're special and you're not!". They just kept staring at Vinnie though, not paying attention to me at all. I huffed and literally jumped on the table, catching a lot of people's attention, including Teef and Chocobo, thank Lavithian. "STOP STARING AT MY BOYFRIEND!".

* * *

**_Read and Review._**


End file.
